


Not A Hugging Person

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in the third preview clip of The Girl Who Died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Hugging Person

The Doctor waited patiently for Clara and Ashidr to come back. He held his diary in his hand trying to distract himself from thinking about Clara. She wondered if she as safe and alive. Or hurt and dead. He heard a flash of a transport beam he turned his head to see Clara and Ashidr panting and hardly believing that they both got out alive. The Doctor repeated Clara's name while running to her. He stopped and gave her a thumbs up ignoring his previous thought to hug her.  She sighed, knowing there is a good chance that he wasn't going to hug her, she sadly looked at him. She faced death, and they almost lost each other. "I'm not a hugging person," he confessed as Clara nodded. 

_I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're not and all I want to do is kiss you and hug you but I'm afraid you won't feel the same way. All I want to do is hold you so tight that all our bones would break. Nothing breaks my heart more than seeing you bruised and battered._

Instead he had spun her around in a hug. "This is not a hug!" he denied.

"Oh! No!" she said in surprise. 

 She tightened her arms around him not expecting a spin hug but gladly accepted it. She had to admit while fighting Vikings she almost faced Death and it was not welcoming. Clara had though many times that she was going to die in battle and never see the Doctor again. He had doubts to that he was never going to see her again. That he would never see the smile on her face and her big brown eyes and her sad smile that he claims was "malfunctioning". 

 Clara had often thought that she would never see that rare smile of the Doctors, that she would never tell him how much he means to her and that she would never kiss him on the cheek again and watching him freeze under her touch. 

 The Doctor had kissed her forehead after letting her go. When their eyes met their was this awkward tension between them they both stared blank at each other waiting for one of them to say something. She wanted to say something that people of the village have declared war on the deadliest warrior race in the galaxy but that hug interrupted her thought and this painful silence and tension that seemed to grow by the minute. 

"I'm so happy you're alive," he said, resting her forehead on hers and still not willing to let go of her. He picked her up again as she wrapped her legs around him not wanting to let go of the rare sweet moment between them. 

"I have to tell you something but never mind at the moment," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I like this rare moment".

 This "rare moment" between them got even more sweet when Clara leaned in for a kiss. It was rare and beautiful, she knew she had kissed him in one of her echoes, and one of his previous incarnations. She never imagined kissing this regeneration, it had more fire, more passion and was rare. To many people it looked like she was kissing a middle aged man but to the Doctor and Clara, to the Time Lord and his Impossible Girl, they were kissing every echo of themselves. 

"So the big bad Time Lord is a fan of hugging after all," Clara commented when he had looked down she was afraid she hit a nerve. He had been through a lot of pain and fear, she was worried that this was a one chance to express how they feel. 

 Underneath that heroic self, underneath that aloof, brooding manner she knew that he was sweet, charming and sensitive. That mask that he keeps in front of everyone else besides her. For a year she hadn't seen that, that he was still chin boy, for a year she had kept her distance because she was afraid to get to know him again. 

"Only for you Clara, and no one else," he replied rather sweetly that made her blush crimson red. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 Later in the TARDIS Clara found her room and was still in shock from the war that she had just experienced. He noticed her sad look and said "Are you okay?". His victorious smile went to a frown of concern as she put her head down on the TARDIS. The telepathic gels threatened to pull on her hands. She flinched and said "I'm fine".

"We saved a village," he said in poor effort to make her feel better.

"We lost a lot of people. Its not that Doctor, we have almost lost each other twice in the past two weeks".

"Do you want to stop?" he asked his voice breaking. 

"No!" she said enthusiastically. "I just wished you could hug me more".

"Oh," he said softly. "I'm not a hugging person Clara, I thought we have talked about this".

"I know I'm sorry,"she said immediately regretting what she had just said. "I just miss the little touches. The forehead kisses, the hand holding and the hugging in general. What happened on Trenzalore, Doctor?".

"One day I'll tell you," he promised. He pulled the leaver as the TARDIS engines turned on.

 Clara held out a hand as nodded her head towards the direction of her room. "Come on," she whispered. He took her cold hand and followed her into her room and closed the door behind them making sure that the TARDIS wouldn't disturb them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave comments or follow me :D


End file.
